Conventional, multi-panel display units typically utilize holding tabs or strips that each receive an elastic band that holds the display unit together to form one or more outer faces for displaying information. Each display unit requires multiple elastic bands, and each holding strip typically includes multiple intricate cuts, all of which contribute to greater labor and cost for manufacturing. The larger number of individual components also increases the difficulty for the consumer in assembling the display unit and may cause greater wear and tear over time. In addition, portions of one or more of the outer faces of the display unit are often unusable, as information cannot be displayed on or over the holding strips.